The Lie-on Hatred
by Missterious Purrincess
Summary: Sick of Lila Rossi and her lies? Want some Chloe Redemption? Miss the Love Square? If your answer is yes, this story may just be the one for you. Click it and you may just find what you are looking for. I'm NOT lying! Marichat is the Primary Ship. Felix will also be featured along with Luka and Kagami. Faster than Slow Burn(?).
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Author's Note may contain SPOILERS!**

**Hi Guys! I'm back to the MLB Fandom but I will not be getting back to my old stories just yet. The new episodes were vere frustrating and I... AGHHHHHHH! Really! I hate Lila! And I hate the class for being all stupid! I do like Kagami and Luka's character though. But I prefer them being platonic yet super good friends with Marinette and Adrien. Also, I was really hoping for some Chloe redemption and way to crush my hopes on the finale!**

**Anyway, my point is, the creators are turning us against each other by creating new ships and making (most) characters progress... backwards. So to vent out my frustrations, I decided to write some fanfic that focuses on LILA BASHING as well as getting our miraculous duo together. Warning: I have not watch all episodes of Season 3.**

**REATIONSHIP/s: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Adrien Agreste**

**TAGS: Marichat is the key ship - followed by Adrienette, then Ladynoir and Ladrien, Plagg & Tikki helping their Holders, Plagg and Marinette Bonding, Tikki and Adrien Bonding, Eventual Reveal, Gabriel is a douche, Lila is a Bitch that needs to be exposed, Kagami and Marinette friendship, Chloe Redemption, Chloe and Marinette Friendship, Luka and Marinette Friendship, Luka and Adrien Friendship, Kagami and Luka Friendship, Post-Season 3 episodes, Class Salt - yes all of them!, Dupain-Cheng Family and Extended Family, Felix, Protect Marinette, No more goody-two-shoes for Adrien, Make them all see their mistakes**

**YOU WITH ME? Then proceed. I would normally say enjoy reading but since Lila - AGH!**

* * *

**ONE**

"I don't think I could still be friends with them anymore…" Kagami and Luka remained silent and not moving. The two of them do not know how to respond to Marinette's words. Because while it was not their first time doing this – lending an ear to Marinette and letting her express her thoughts and feelings about everyone in her class – never had the bluebell-eyed girl broke down in front of them.

Sure, they had seen her with glassy eyes and sad smiles (Luka had even witnessed Marinette cry before in the midst of Heart Hunter) but never had her voice sounded so hoarse, her body trembled, and her eyes so lifeless. What they could do to ease the situation, they do not know. Especially, since they feel guilty for being the main reason why Marinette was in her predicament right now.

They have tried to expose Lila but their plan only backfired on them. The whole class got mad at them for hurting Lila. They said that Luka and Kagami barely even knew her so they could not claim that Lila was indeed being untruthful. Juleka and Luka even had a fight over it. Kagami, on the other hand, was not welcomed by the class as she was before. As for Marinette, she was blamed for 'manipulating' Luka and Kagami to believe that Lila was a liar.

As punishment, the class decided to place the matter in Mr. Damocles' hands. The principal did the apparently 'only reasonable thing to do.' Marinette was suspended once again for bullying a classmate. And if that was not punishment enough, her sketch book have gone missing. The icing to the cake was that they 'temporarily' kicked her out of both the class group and their group chat.

This all happened Friday afternoon. It was now Saturday afternoon and Luka and Kagami's first meeting with Marinette after the events yesterday. The guilt of being the root of all of these were eating them both and they feel so helpless as they watch sobs continued to racked her body. They could not expose Lila because it would get back to Marinette and at the same time, they could not just do nothing! What they did to Marinette was not fair and Lila needed to learn her place!

"I don't think I could still be friends with them anymore…" Marinette repeated, as if it was a mantra, shaking her head.

"What about Adrien?" Luka asked, trying to lighten Marinette's mood. If there was one thing that could cheer Marinette up, surely it would be the blonde model.

What Marinette said next shocked them. "I don't think I can still be friends with them anymore… even with Adrien…"

"Are you… mad at him?" Luka asked again. He thought it better to have Marinette open up rather than to let her cry and repeat her mantra over and over again. "For you know, telling you to take the high-road?"

To both Kagami and Luka's relief, Marinette shook her head and half-laughed a "No" in the midst of her sobs. "I- I could never get mad at him…" This time, Marinette looked up at them with a small smile but even though she was facing them, her eyes had a faraway look as if she was reminiscing. "He's never been to school before. He's never had friends… It's all sort of new to him…"

Marinette paused, this time looking at them as if she was brought back to reality. "That's why I understand his response to the… situation. His advice to me was what he thought was the best thing to do. And it worked, for quite some time. But I don't think it would work now or anytime in the future."

"So you'll still be friends with him, right?" It was Kagami who asked.

With a sad smile, Marinette said, "I don't think I can still be friends with anyone in the class right now anymore… even with Adrien…"

"But Marinette, this is Adrien we're talking about." Kagami said as if his name alone could change her mind.

"I know." Marinette smiled sadly, her cries finally subsided. "And I also know that he meant well. He just wants what's best for everyone…" She stared up at the starless sky and continued, "But I think I need to do what's best for me and right now… I don't think Adrien can be a part of that."

They were all silent. Neither Luka nor Kagami could believe it. They both knew of Marinette's feelings for Adrien and knew of how much he meant to her. Kagami even felt guilty when she remembered the time that she told Ladybug that she would choose Adrien over her friendship with Marinette. Because when Kagami had started hanging out with Adrien even more after Miracle Queen (since he was not ready to actually date yet), Marinette had been nothing but supportive.

Marinette kept telling Kagami about Adrien's favorites, his likes and dislikes – anything that can help Kagami get closer to Adrien. Yet, Kagami knew that deep down, Marinette was hurting. This, Marinette giving up on Adrien, was what she had wished for only three weeks ago – that way she would have both her crush and her friend. But now that it was happening, Kagami hardly knew what to feel.

After a few more moments of silence, Marinette spoke again. "Take good care of him, Kagami. He deserves everything good in the world."

Kagami was about to reply but Marinette suddenly stood up and walked over towards Chat Noir who, if she was not mistaken, was crying quietly. "Aww, Chat." Marinette smiled lightly at the cat-themed super hero. She was really touched when he approached her as Ladybug and asked if she could lend a miraculous temporarily for a friend because he did not want said friend to get Akumatized.

"I know I purromised not to eavesdrop but…" His voice cracked a little, "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Kitty. It's going to be alright. I can handle it. But thank you for your concern… and for lending me a Miraculous just to vent out these feelings. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Princess."

Marinette smiled at him before transforming and turning back to Luka and Kagami. "Thank you for your time guys, I really appreciate it. Now let's get out of here." Taking a deep breath and readying herself in getting back to Paris, Marinette called her superpower, "Voyage!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oopsies, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Oh well, here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I do, Lila Rossi would have been exposed already and the class – especially the teachers – wouldn't be so stupid and one-sided!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**TWO**

"Will you be okay, Princess?" Chat's green eyes were filled with worry as he looked at her. He had been this way since their 'encounter' yesterday.

After being suspended from school (she tried to look at the bright side of things – at least, she was not expelled like the last time) Friday afternoon, she immediately head for home. Her parents, of course, questioned the decision and were mad on her behalf but she did her best to placate them that she will be alright. The only thing that prevented her parents from storming over the school was when she had told them that she did not want them to get Akumatize on her behalf.

Of course, that did not stop her parents from fussing over her. But after an hour of spending time with them, Marinette desperately wanted some time for herself alone. Being the understanding parents they are, even if they were worried, they let her be.

Alone in her room, Tikki flew out of her bag but before the Kwami could talk, Marinette removed her earrings and placed them in the box where it came from. As much as Marinette treasured Tikki, she did not want to be reminded of her responsibilities in the meantime.

It had always been about for the good of all – for the sake of everyone around her. If not, then it was about being Ladybug. What about the girl behind the mask? Wasn't she important? Did she have to come in last, every time?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was hurting.

_She_ was hurting.

Couldn't her feelings come first, just this one time, before Ladybug? Wasn't she human too, and therefore had the right to _feel?_ To, just for once, have emotions and be able to express it? Did she have to remain positive all the time?

As she sat there in the corner of her room, with her head on her knees, and arms wrapped protectively around herself, she recalled the conversation she had with Adrien the first day Lila started turning her friends on her.

_"As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?"_ Adrien had asked her.

_"You're right. Maybe it's not such a big deal…"_ She had replied.

But it was a big deal… Two whole months since that conversation and Lila's lies have so much impact on Marinette. And she couldn't afford to be affected by it anymore. Not now when the guardianship of the Miracle Box was passed on to her. Not now when she was disheartened by Adrien's actions. Not now when she didn't know what to feel anymore.

But despite being Ladybug, Marinette had the worst luck in the world; because as she was in a deep emotional turmoil, Lie-la just had to turn her friends against her, leaving her alone. Tikki's words barely brought her comfort anymore and despite being able to talk with the other Kwamis, all that they have given her was more pressure than anything.

But the kind of pressure the Kwamis brought her had nothing to what she had felt when she'd heard the flapping of butterfly wings coming at her. She had stood up immediately, not wasting a second before sprinting out of the house, using the backdoor so her parents wouldn't notice her.

Marinette had run faster. She had hoped that Hawkmoth would not get her. He had tried three times already within the week and he hadn't succeeded. She had thought she would be able to get away from this fourth Akuma as well.

_Easy, peasy. _She remembered thinking.

She had turned to the left and she could do nothing but let out a horrified gasp when she'd realized that it was a dead end – she was trapped. There was nowhere else to go.

_Calm down, Marinette. Breathe like Maman taught you when meditating. Sing Jagged Stone's latest hit! That's it. You can do this._ But she couldn't. She hadn't been able to do it. Tears had continued streaming from her eyes. That day had just been the worse and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself from feeling hurt. She couldn't stop from showing her emotions.

_Please don't let him get to me. Please don't let him get to me. _That had been her mantra.

"NO! Please no!" She had pleaded before pushing herself further against the wall as if she could convince the butterfly coming at her that she was one with the brick wall.

Marinette then remembered closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to see what she will become once the Akuma made contact with her. "I'm sorry." She had whispered to the air. At least, Tikki had not been there with her and she had been without her earrings.

She had waited.

But instead of hearing Hawkmoth's voice in her head as she'd expected, she had heard a vague shout of "Cataclysm" before a soft voice had called out to her, "Princess?"

As if reading her mind and knowing that her thoughts brought her to yesterday's events, Chat wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't let him get to you, Princess."

Marinette managed to give him a small smile.

That was the exact same thing Chat had told her yesterday after gathering her in his arms and bringing her back home. And he had proven her that he was really keen on keeping his promise; no more than an hour after he had rescued her, Chat had contacted Ladybug saying that it was an emergency.

They had then met at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat had told her of his 'meeting' with Marinette and had practically begged Ladybug to let him lend the Horse Miraculous to Marinette just so Marinette could let out her feelings without the fear of getting Akumatize.

"I don't want to fight her, Bug." Chat had said. "She's a friend and she's just… Hawkmoth shouldn't get another chance on turning her into an Akuma – I wouldn't let it."

Ladybug had never seen her partner looked as serious as he did yesterday. After that display, she had no choice but to consent to his request. It would be able to help her, after all. And honestly, she wondered why she hadn't thought about it before.

She could escape – even just for a few moments. She could focus on being Marinette Dupain-Cheng as well as keeping up at being the 'perfect' super heroine.

Maybe she could still do this.

Maybe there was still hope for her…

And her pun-loving partner had showed it to her.

* * *

**Thoughts?...**

**Next Update will be on Monday, December 23, 2019.**

**For update schedules starting next week, it will be every Monday and Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Adrien had never been mad at Hawkmoth as he was now. Just remembering the fear plastered on Marinette's face, her trembling body, the tears streaming down her eyes, and her helpless cries when Hawkmoth was so close on corrupting her made him shake with anger.

Marinette, sweet Marinette, Adrien's treasured friend, had just been targeted by an Akuma – not just once, but multiple times!

Adrien could never forget the moment when Marinette admitted that Friday's events was not the first time an Akuma came after her. With tears, she confessed that she had managed to avoid it so far, except for the last one if it was not for his rescue.

How dare Hawkmoth try it on her?

As Chat Noir, Hawkmoth had a list of wrongdoings to Adrien. That villain had tried to get him and Ladybug so many times – injuring them in the process more often than not. That antagonist had toyed with his classmates and friends' feelings and used it against them. But to think of Hawkmoth doing the same to sweet precious Marinette, had just made Hawkmoth, in Adrien's eyes, for lack of better words – a despicable heartless monster.

Adrien had fought with his friends' Akumatized forms before. It wasn't pretty but it was his and Ladybug's job. But just thinking on the what-if scenarios when he wasn't able to save Marinette from the evil butterfly and the thought of needing to fight against Marinette made Adrien shudder. He didn't think he could ever fight her.

If he did, then he was certain that he would lose; not for lack of trying to de-Akumatized her, but solely because this was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Creative, brave, strong, kind, (if albeit a little awkward and strange) Marinette – their every-day-Ladybug. The friend who could barely speak coherent words around him at first but lately has been improving.

And just when she got somewhat comfortable talking to him, he just had to let her down.

Adrien had never been mad at Hawkmoth as he did now, but his feelings towards that monster had nothing to the fury Adrien felt for himself; because whether Adrien liked it or not he was one of the reasons that caused Marinette to become vulnerable and be an easy prey for Hawkmoth.

If he only he had done more for her instead of giving that wretched advice about taking the high road and not bothering to expose Lila.

"Why had you done it in the first place, anyway?" The question he wanted to ask himself was voiced out by Luka. He was so lost in his thoughts that Adrien forgot that he was at the Couffaine's Houseboat with Luka and Kagami.

As a response to Luka's question, Adrien laughed mirthlessly; he saw the surprised looks of his companions but he paid them no mind as he answered. "Why? Because I lie too! To get what I want, to have my freedom, to have friends – to be myself! And I thought that was her reason for lying too." He smiled bitterly, shaking his head. "Obviously, I was wrong."

After a few moments of silence, Adrien continued. "Now, why did I tell Marinette to take the high road? Because I thought Lila's lies wouldn't hurt anyone. I grew up with the media always making stories about the littlest of things and I was thought to ignore it because if you called it out, your actions against it will only make the lie more true to everyone. I don't want the class to think that Marinette was the one lying, 'cause that's what the press do when you react to an issue. I don't want Lila to get Akumatized too. I don't want her to get Akumatized because she'd probably be after Marinette and I don't want to endanger Marinette like that. I don't want her to get hurt."

Adrien shut his eyes, remembering the time of Lila's first akumatization, when Ladybug almost gave up her earrings for the illusion of his civilian form. If Lila used Marinette against him like that, Adrien was certain that if there was no other way, he'd – without a doubt – give up his miraculous for her safety. He didn't want it to come to that point. He never wanted to see her hurt. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"But she did anyway." His fists clenched on his sides. "I didn't even take the possibility that she would be the one who Hawkmoth will go after." His teeth clenched at the thought of all the times Marinette had to deal with everything alone.

_'Why didn't you tell anyone?' _He had asked her as Chat, a little later after she explained everything to his alter-ego, that afternoon when he'd cataclysmed that damn butterfly.

_'No one would believe me…'_ She'd whispered with teary eyes. She could've come to him, she knew that he knew Lila was lying. But even Marinette couldn't open up to him…

"I failed her." He let out in a whisper, turning his head away from his friends so they wouldn't see his face. "And now, I lost her."

He couldn't help but close his eyes again. _'I don't think I can still be friends with anyone in the class right now anymore… even with Adrien…' _Marinette's words from last night haunted him.

I lost her.

Apparently, his voice wasn't soft enough because Luka heard him clearly. "You didn't lose Marinette, Adrien." The older boy assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Adrien turned to face the other occupants in the room, a sharp glare directed at them both. Adrien rarely let his feelings get ahold of him in his civilian form but this time, there was no stopping it. He was overwhelmed with his emotions; _jealous_ that Marinette chose to open up at Kagami and Luka (whom she had just met recently) instead of turning to him (whom she knew longer), _angry_ that he was the one who gave her the reason not to trust him, _upset_ that he could not do anything about it, and _lost_ at what he could do to make up for it.

"Then how come she chose you?!" He could barely conceal the accusation and bitterness in his voice. Finally taking note of his friends' flabbergasted expressions, Adrien took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "Last night, she was with you two and Chat Noir. She came to you. Not me. And that's okay, because Marinette deserves friends like you guys, not me. But it hurts, you know?"

When none of them responded, he continued. "Marinette's _my _friend. She's my friend and I want to do something nice for her because she did a lot for me." Adrien clenched his teeth as Plagg's words from Friday morning flashed back in his mind.

There was nothing unusual; His Kwami was being mischievous and noisy as always. But to his surprise, as Plagg was munching on his camembert, the little glutton had brought up a conversation regarding the first day Lila showed up to school, when he had brought his father's book with him.

"Hey, Kid, did you ever wonder why your dad let you go to school again after you stole his book? Because I did. And one time, while I was looking for more of my beloved camembert in the kitchen –" at this he had interrupted Plagg and told him how dangerous it was to roam around the house. However, his Kwami had shrugged it off and continued on his story. "As I was saying, before I got to the kitchen, I may have peaked in your father's office and saw that the book was returned. So that must've been why you're free to go to school again."

"Someone returned it?" He had asked Plagg.

"Not just someone, it was your Princess who did." At his Kwami's emphasis on the word 'princess' Adrien would have rolled his eyes (The little god of destruction had always teased him about giving Marinette a nickname.) but because he was taken by surprise at this piece of information, he could do nothing but echo her name.

"Marinette?"

"Do you have any other Princess?"

"No!" Adrien had answered in defense.

"Then why are you so shock?"

He had ignored Plagg's question and asked one in return instead. "How do you know that it was her who returned it?"

Plagg had swallowed another cut of cheese before replying. "Oh, she was there when you believed that Liar of her lies about being a superhero. Seriously, kid, why didn't you ask me for confirmation about her being a hero first?"

"She was there?"

"Yes, must you repeat everything I say? Anyway, if that's not enough I may have heard someone talk about how pigtails spoke to Gabriel Agreste about how it was her fault you lost it in the first place and practically begged him just so you can go back to school."

"She talked to father?" At the corner of his eye, he had seen Plagg roll his eyes before grumbling and getting back on his cheese-devouring session. Adrien had remembered feeling confused. He had thought that the reason why Marinette acted strange around him was because of his family name. (But then again, she had stood up to him on the first day of school when she thought he had put the gum on her seat. And she had also talked confidently to his father during the bowler hat competition.) That means there must be another reason why he made her uneasy.

But Adrien did not linger on the thoughts about his interactions with Marinette. He had still been in shock. It did not matter whether Marinette was intimidated by his father or not, whoever you are, it took a lot of guts to speak with Gabriel Agreste. That was what made it hard for him to believe. Even he, the son of the fashion icon, could not stand up against his own father.

He could not get over the story that Plagg had told him, so much, that after the photoshoot, instead of going back to school (which Nathalie had told him that he can) he headed back home, eager to ask Nathalie for confirmation if it had really happened.

Adrien had not been disappointed. Nathalie had told him, albeit in a monotone voice, what he wanted to know and he had only left for school after she finished giving him the details.

Unfortunately, he had been too late to thank Marinette because she had already been suspended. When he had asked the class why, they said that she was being mean to Lila and even coming far to get Luka and Kagami on her side just to hurt the new girl.

Adrien's world stilled.

Marinette had long surpassed being a good friend to him, and she had only known him for over a year. His other classmates had known Marinette far longer. Surely, they would know how much of an amazing friend Marinette was by now? Apparently, they didn't, because they have chosen Lila over her.

But then again, he was the same; How come he had only realized that Marinette meant so much to him? That she was such a _great_ friend?

That was why Adrien was angry at himself. He realized it too late. Granted, Chat Noir went out that afternoon in hopes of finding her (which he did in the end) but that still did not make Adrien feel better. Marinette was such a great friend to everyone – to him – but could not do the same thing for her.

"I wanted to do something nice for her." He repeated, willing himself back to reality. Luka and Kagami were still watching him quietly. "Not to pay her back, but because it was what Marinette deserves… And it hurts, that I can't even be half the amazing friend to her as she was to me."

"She's my friend… she's always been my friend, that's what I've been telling everyone. But I don't know if she considers me as a friend anymore…" before he could say anything further, a black butterfly entered the room making all of them freeze.

* * *

**Don't you guys just love Cliffhangers? Personally, I hate it when it's used against me but when I'm the one using it…**

**Moving on, this chapter is to get a better view of our Kitten's perspective. We'll see more of it in the coming chapters too. It's just that I've seen some people mad at Adrien because he doesn't stand up for our dear Marinette. I was one of those people too, actually, at first. However, the more I think about it, his reactions in canon toward Lila are on point if we really remember his character (home-schooled for almost his whole life, friends with Chloe, and have a cousin like Felix?). I mean, add an amazing parent like Gabriel Agreste into the mix and you just have to be good with confrontations, right?**

**Also, I just wanted to emphasize in this chapter that Adrien's "Marinette's just a friend" comments that really annoy us to death is important because really, have you ever heard our Sunshine boy refer to any of his friends using that phrase said in a soft voice – with a thoughtful look and always accompanied with a somewhat dreamy smile?! – no! **

**So despite being friendzoning her, Adrien really treasures Marinette. Why else would he flirt with her as Chat Noir?**

**Anyway, because this story is gonna be straying from canon mostly, our Adrien here is gonna grow some spine! If you're up for that kind of thing, stay tuned and review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I gave you Luka and Kagami in Chapter One, a little bit of Marinette in Chapter Two and emotional Adrien in Chapter Three and now… I give you two of our favorite Kwamis!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Reading!**

* * *

**FOUR**

Tikki watched, with a barely concealed frown, as Marinette slumped on the bed. "That was a close one Tikki. Adrien was so close on being Akumatized. I have no idea why he would become a target, though. Thank Goodness you agreed to transform me so I could get some fresh air and that I saw the butterfly heading for the Houseboat or else…"

On the inside, Tikki was anxious with what happened to Adrien, knowing that she played a part in his frustrations. However, on the outside, Tikki did her best to assure Marinette that it will be alright. Her wielder had already been targeted too many times for her liking and they did not need another one of Hawkmoth's attempts right now.

Thank Goodness that Marinette had purified the butterfly before it could reach anyone, especially Adrien. Plagg also didn't need his chosen to become a target for Hawkmoth.

She still worried for Plagg's wielder, though. It was partly her fault, Chat Noir's almost-akumatization. Tikki had talked to Plagg last Wednesday afternoon, while their respective chosen were busy with schoolwork.

The black-spotted Kwami just couldn't take it anymore (seeing her current Ladybug slowly crumbled down into a mess because of that… that… Lila! Simply put, Tikki had never thought of so many unkind words strung together to describe a person) so she decided to talk to Plagg to deliver a message to his charge. It was simple really, the message she wanted to relay: Marinette did many things for Adrien and it's time that Adrien learn about it, at least _some_ of it.

Tikki knew that Marinette's feelings for Adrien Agreste was bordering too close on obsession, but that didn't make Marinette's feelings less genuine. Tikki could clearly see that Marinette cared for the boy despite being somewhat crazy about it. After all, Marinette did put more than a hundred percent effort in making every single gift she made for him. There was also that one time, when fighting Volpina, in which Marinette almost gave up her miraculous to save him (Marinette had confessed so to Tikki, guiltily, days shortly after the fight).

If that was not enough, Marinette was willing to let Adrien go and be happy with the new girl, Kagami. Tikki knew how hard it was for her charge to do that but Marinette did it anyways. Her wielder had been hurt too much and Tikki couldn't do anything about it.

She knew that Marinette zoned out multiple times while she and Wayzz started talking about the Miracle Box and new responsibilities. She also knew that, despite their best intentions, she and the other Kwamis only added to Marinette's stress. That made Tikki upset.

But if there was anyone Tikki knew that could help her chosen, it would be Plagg's. So Wednesday afternoon, the talk had happened.

She had told Plagg of the number of close times Marinette had been targeted by an Akuma. She had told him of the things Marinette had done for Adrien, the threats that had been made by Lila and the exclusion she had felt by her friends. She also had told Plagg of Marinette's changed eating habits, subdued behavior –

Before Tikki could continue on her musings, Marinette jolted out of bed.

"Oh, no!" Her chosen groaned, both palms covering her face. "Adrien said something along the lines of 'Take care of her for me' and 'I wouldn't bother you anymore just make her happy.' I think I know what caused Adrien to be Hawkmoth's target today, Tikki."

"What?" The Kwami asked innocently. Tikki might have an inkling as to what caused Hawkmoth to prey on Adrien but she was pretty sure that Marinette's notion varied deeply from hers. Tikki loved her chosen dearly, but Marinette really has a creative imagination. Said imagination might be useful on designing clothes, but certainly did not help her in analysing situations.

"I think Kagami and Luka have a thing for each other and Adrien found out about it, that's why he almost got Akumatized. He was broken-hearted." Marinette looked at her with a panicked face. "This is my entire fault, Tikki. I was the reason why Kagami and Luka spent time together these last few weeks because I was telling them all about Lila!"

Marinette proceeded then, to tell Tikki about how Adrien would be sad and be mad at her forever and Kagami blaming her for the turnout of events. However, unlike telling her chosen to calm down and it was _nothing_ like _that_, Tikki only watched Marinette's antics with a small smile on her face.

It was nice to Marinette somewhat acting like her old self again… even for just a few minutes.

**-oOo-**

Plagg was the kind of Kwami who ate around all day and sleep anywhere he deemed comfortable. He was also the kind to make fun of his wielder and tease said wielder mercilessly. However, he was not the kind to give pieces of advice (unless you count cheese-related problems) or console his chosen whenever, problems arise. That was Tikki's forte.

But despite not being an ideal encourage-r or not being the parent-y type of Kwami, Plagg cared a lot for his chosen. And right now, he couldn't believe he was saying this but, "I wish I could be Tikki right now."

As soon the words left his mouth, Plagg instantly regretted it (not really). Did he just accidentally discover the magic word for summoning Tikki? Because his counterpart literally appeared in Adrien's room the moment he said it.

But of course, certain phrases couldn't make a Kwami appear in a puff of thin air so Plagg did the next big thing. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" The Ladybug Kwami asked.

"Nothing." Plagg was quick to answer. When Tikki gave him a questioning look, Plagg only pointed to his chosen who was lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The red Kwami gave him one last look before going to his chosen.

Plagg only sighed in relief. That was a close one. Tikki might look sweet and innocent but Plagg knew that if Tikki heard what he said earlier, then she will never let him live it down for the next hundred years or so.

"How are you feeling, Chat Noir?" He heard Tikki asked his kitten.

"Tikki?" Startled, Adrien sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ladybug was asleep so I snuck out. I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Wanting to make sure that his charge was feeling alright yet not wanting anyone to know that he was bothered by the events of the day, Plagg situated himself in a place where he could hear the two clearly but far enough so neither of the two could notice his presence.

"I'm sorry." Adrien sighed. "I messed up."

"No you didn't." Tikki protested. "No one is immune to Akumas, not even miraculous holders. You should not berate yourself for it. Everyone feels too much at some point, you can't control it. You're only human and you can't help your feelings." Plagg saw Tikki frowned as she said this, she must be thinking of her chosen.

"You didn't come here to lecture me?" Adrien asked.

"No, silly, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Plagg might not show it, I'm sure he's pretty worried about you. Anyway, I have to get back to Ladybug soon. Rest, okay?" When Adrien nodded, Tikki's small hand patted his cheek. Then, she headed to Plagg's direction.

"Hey Sugarcube, how's pigtails?"

"She's fine for now but I still worry about her. You already know that she started eating less since she became Guardian and that the food she brings on Patrols were her dinner which she refuses to eat. I think she only eats enough food to sustain her. Her parents tried to talk to her, I tried to talk to her and it's scary Plagg… because Ma–" bubbles escaped Tikki's mouth, "she usually listens to us.

"Her sketchbook was also missing but she made no move to find it. She hasn't been able to design anything for a month now. She's also been very quiet. I only heard her panic like her old self today. But after a few minutes of ranting, she suddenly became silent, hugged her pillow and fell asleep.

"She rarely listens to Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale too. Her parents were worried, you know. They tried giving her vitamins to increase her appetite but I don't think it's working. The only thing that appeased her parents was because Ma–" bubbles came out of Tikki's mouth again, "she agreed to meditate with her mother. And while it helped, she hasn't come back to her old self yet."

Plagg let Tikki continued her story. Between the two of them, he was usually the one who got the chosen with issues so he was more used to it. Tikki, on the other hand, have only had a few that had such cases. So Plagg let his partner talk, he knew how hard it was when you're not able to help your charge and if he was being completely honest, Plagg was worried about Pigtails too so he wanted to know as many information as Tikki would give him.

"I think the breakdown she had when your kitten gave her the Horse Miraculous was healthy but my bug is far from healing Plagg."

"You don't seem as worried as the last time we talked about this, Tik." Plagg pointed out.

"First, don't call me Tik. And to answer your question, yes, but it's only because I think her parents have found a way to help her."

* * *

**What do you guys think is the solution Tom and Sabine found to help Marinette?**

**Anyway, this chapter addresses Marinette's feelings towards Adrien. I've heard of some people who dislikes Marinette because she likes – loves – Adrien; and those people do not think it's love, but rather an obsession.**

**And while I agree that she is obsess with him (I mean, seriously, Chat Blanc wouldn't have happened if Marinette didn't overstay in Adrien's room), that doesn't change the fact that Marinette has genuine feelings for him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Marinette inspected her eyes in the mirror. Red, slightly swollen, and itchy – this has been the normal state of her eyes most of the days within these past weeks. As she tried to erase the evidence of her sadness in her face, Marinette tried to remember what she cried about this time before falling asleep.

She halted on her movements when she remembered the Akuma coming for Adrien. She'd captured it before it just in time before it could get him. She'd also 'Bug out' right after she told them to be careful, still embarrassed about her last breakdown to Kagami and Luka and not quite sure just how to face Adrien.

In her room, she remembered moping about how Luka and Kagami must have a thing for each other now and how she was the cause of the heartbreak Adrien was facing right now. She didn't mean it. She never wanted to harm Adrien, even if he did indirectly hurt her. It was just that Luka and Kagami were the only people who believed her about Lila's lies _and_ who were actually willing to back her up to prove it, so she met up with them a couple of times and maybe kinda brought them closer.

She must've bored Tikki on her rants about how Adrien will hate her forever because she was the reason why Kagami became close to Luka in the first place. But then, she'd fallen silent in the midst of her rants; when she remembered that she had practically declared to Kagami and Luka that she couldn't be friends with anyone in the class anymore… even Adrien. Then, she had started crying again because she really felt the loss of her friends and she must've fallen asleep not long after.

"Good evening Marinette." Tikki greeted her once she appeared back in her room.

"Evening Tikki, ready for dinner?" When the Kwami nodded, Marinette made her way down the stairs only to be stopped by a figure lunging at her.

"Bonsoir, Nettie!" _No way,_ Marinette thought. _It couldn't be!_

"Bridgette?!" Marinette stared wide-eyed at her cousin who only winked at her in response.

"The one and only."

Marinette only became unresponsive for a few seconds before she tackled her cousin into a hug. "You're here!"

"Don't forget about me, my fairies!"

Letting go of her favorite cousin, Marinette then proceeded to embrace her second visitor. "Grandma!"

"It's so good to see you too again, Marinetta." Her Grandma Gina smiled fondly, patting her hair. "Your cousin and I have been here for two hours now, waiting for you. Now come on, your mother prepared dinner."

Tom and Sabine were happy to see their only daughter smiling again. When the two of them called Gina and Bridgette during the first time they noticed the changes in Marinette (which was more than three weeks ago), they were surprised to know that Marinette had been messaging her cousin and Grandma not as often as she used to.

Bridgette even confessed that she was worried because Marinette never let a week passed between them without communication.

So when Tom and Sabine invited them to stay, the two agreed most happily. Gina would leave after two weeks, because she had made commitments to her friends who were going to accompany her in her trips. Bridgette on the other hand, will be staying for the rest of the year.

Her parents have agreed to let Bridgette stay in France with them and also transferred schools. Sabine and Tom were told that Bridgette's parents will be joining their daughter soon but were unsure of the date. For the mean time, they were just all happy with the arrangement.

"How are Aunt Sab and Uncle Matt?" Marinette asked once they were all settled in the dining room.

"They're fine, excited to cruise around the continent to celebrate their anniversary," Bridgette answered enthusiastically, "and for their daughter and niece to be together again! Isn't it great? We're going to share one school?!"

When Marinette noticeably paled, the other occupants in the room did their best to hide their worries and concerns. This was the plan Bridgette proposed to her Aunt and Uncle. While it was true that she was in need of a new school, she chose to be transferred to Francois Dupont for the benefit of her baby cousin. If Marinette was not gonna tell the family about the source of her troubles, then Bridgette was going to find out.

"That's great!" Marinette managed to say cheerfully after she noticed that her cousin was probably waiting for her reply. "It would be just like when we were little."

"Yeah, I'm ready to annoy Bourgeois again." Bridgette whispered conspiringly to her cousin.

Marinette giggled at that. While she and Bridgette looked very much alike (Bridgette only having longer hair than hers) and their hobbies were almost the same (Marinette being into designing and baking while Bridgette being into painting and cooking), Bridgette was the one who had a mischievous streak in her.

That's why back in kindergarten, Marinette didn't worry much about being picked on by Chloe Bourgeois, because she had a teasing cousin whom Chloe did not know how to deal with. Unfortunately, before they could enter the first grade, Bridgette had to move with her parents because of Uncle Matt's job.

Starting then, the cousins rarely see each other. But that didn't mean that their closeness diminished. If anything, the distance only made them treasure every little time they had with each other therefore making them even closer.

Bridgette still knew everything about Marinette (aside her being Ladybug) starting from crushing on Adrien Agreste to becoming class representative and befriending the class. However, the information about Marinette's life became more and more general these past two months. That made Bridgette worried.

Marinette, on the other hand, was just realizing how much she missed her cousin's company. Deciding to forget about the problems that might arise (especially now that she found out Bridgette was transferring in her school), Marinette continued eating and chatting with her family. She still had a week before she go back to school anyway. Might as well spent her spare time enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, in the Agreste Mansion, Adrien's forlorn face was replaced with a smile when his cousin Felix informed him of his Aunt Amelie's plan of moving to Paris.

"I don't get it." Plagg frowned at Adrien while munching on his Camembert cheese. "Why are you so happy that they'll stay here in Paris? Didn't your cousin tried to jeopardize your relationship with your friends?"

"Plagg, Felix is family. And he didn't used to be that bad… ever since uncle's passing, I rarely heard from him anymore. I guess it's just his way of coping." Adrien explained, looking wistfully at the ceiling.

"Whatever." Plagg mumbled, unconvinced.

That night, Tikki and Plagg woke up mere minutes before midnight. Looking at the moonless night sky – that flashed in a dark purple for a split second – they both had an idea of what's going to come.

* * *

**So… I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Yes, Bridgette is gonna be a major character in this and questions regarding her appearance and other whatnot will be answered in the next chapters. What about Felix? Well, he'll play a key role in this story too.**

**We'll get to the Lila Bashing and Salt part soon, don't worry.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Follow, Fav, or Review if you like :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**SIX**

Being the only daughter of Sabrina Cheng who was Sabine Cheng's elder sister and Matthew Dupain who was Thomas Dupain's elder brother, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng was practically Marinette's closest relative.

It all started with her Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom's story. According to her mother, her Cheng grandparents had died early, leaving them (Sabine and Sabrina) in the care of their nearest Aunt and Uncle. Her Uncle Tom was then accompanying Grandma Gina on a trip to China when he met her Aunt Sabine.

Bridgette has been told that they fell in love soon after their first meeting.

Unfortunately, their relatives who took them in didn't approve of the match and wanted Sabine to marry one of her suitors, the one to whom the family business would be passed on to. Naturally, her Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom fought for their love. However, Aunt Sabine's guardians still did their best to separate them.

During their crisis, her Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom asked for the help of their most trusted siblings. In the process of helping her Aunt and Uncle out, Bridgette's parents fall in love too. In the end, her mother's and Aunt Sabine's guardians finally consented to both relationships.

And though her Aunt and Uncle met first, Bridgette's parents were the first to marry. Her Aunt and Uncle of course, followed their siblings' footsteps, and married the following year. The product of both loves resulted to Bridgette and Marinette who were identical to each other in almost every way possible.

So, what else could Bridgette do, but use her similar features to her baby cousin as an advantage?

Never had Marinette and Bridgette done the switch before nor did they even try to. The closest thing they did to switching was mimicking each other's voice, which wasn't really hard because they both have high-pitched voice. However, their parents rarely even fall for their ruse, saying they would know their only daughter everywhere.

Acquaintances or friends, on the other hand, were easily deceived by it and Bridgette was going to use this fact to her advantage.

At 6:30 sharp, Monday morning, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng took a bath and dressed herself. By 7:00 she was ready to go outside. Her Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom raised an eye at her outfit and she only smiled at them in return.

Instead of her usual denim shorts, Bridgette was wearing Marinette's pink capri pants. She also discarded her usual collared white shirt for the day and replaced them with the blouse her baby cousin usually wears. Not wanting to miss one detail, Bridgette also wore a dark grey blazer that's white on the inside with pink polka dots. To complete the look, Bridgette rolled up the sleeves of the blazer and ditched her blue flats to borrow one of Marinette's pink ballet flats.

Bidding her Aunt and Uncle goodbye, Bridgette stepped outside the boulangerie and welcomed the fresh air of Paris. When the door closed behind her, Bridgette sighed in relief. While she was known as the mischievous in the family, she wasn't really sure if her Aunt and Uncle would let her out easily when she was wearing their daughter's clothing.

But then again, she and Marinette exchanged their casual clothes as gifts to each other two years ago when they last met. That must've added to the factor why her Aunt and Uncle didn't question her. Besides, her Aunt and Uncle knew of her plan to investigate, er observe the people in Marinette's life and find out the cause of her baby cousin's sudden shift in attitude.

Her Aunt Sabine had her suspicions, of course, but she needed evidence to find a permanent solution to the problem. And Bridgette was going to give her Aunt just that.

"Hi Marinette!" A black haired guy with dyed teal blue tips greeted her as she made her way near the Seine. Walking slightly behind him was a Japanese girl with short dark blue hair.

"Hi!" As the figures approached, Bridgette tried to remember what their names were. Thank goodness crossing her fingers worked and she recalled their names just in time as they reached her. "Luka, Kagami, what a surprise to see you here."

"Surprise? _We_ are the one who's surprised to see you here. You're not a morning person." Kagami pointed out. Right… Bridgette forgot about that. But she couldn't really investigate – er familiarize herself around Paris – behind her cousin's back at any other time. She's only got her mornings free.

Bridgette knew that her baby cousin would wake up before lunch, if her alarm didn't work. The afternoon should be spent on bonding, the evening were time for the whole family to catch up, and late at night… Bridgette didn't think her Aunt and Uncle would let her out. Besides, she didn't think anyone in Marinette's circle of friends would be wondering outside at such an hour.

"Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Luka asked.

On one hand Bridgette was happy with what the guy said. '_Bingo! He just gave_ _my way out.'_ On the other hand, she was worried. Marinette was having trouble sleeping? That was impossible. Hoping they would buy the bait, she replied carefully. "Yeah, you know… with all the stuff going on..."

"We understand." Kagami said, walking to her other side so that Bridgette was now between the two.

"If it makes you feel any better, Juleka and I are okay now so it's not your fault."

What was not her baby cousin's fault? Was this related to the reason why Marinette was suspended for a week? "Thank you. It did take away some of my worries, knowing that."

"Your hair looks good in a bun. The last time I saw you like that was in the Movie Premiere."

"Thank you, Kagami." Bridgette smiled. She had to put her hair that way so no one could suspect that she wasn't Marinette. She had longer hair than her cousin, after all.

Bridgette was about to direct their conversation in topics that could lead the two to answer her questions when a broom of motorcycle passed them by. It stopped a few meters away from them.

"My fairy, there you are! Tom and Sabine asked me to look for you. Ma-" Before her Grandma could continue talking, Bridgette shook her head slightly at her.

"Oh, Grandma! Yes, I walked out early today. I was going to buy some of Bri's favorite chips to surprise her but I ran into some friends." Bridgette saw the understanding glint in her Grandma's eyes. Grandma Gina's eyes then flickered to Kagami and Luka who were now slightly behind her.

"But we have to get back now my fairy. Bri's already awake and your parents asked me to find you because she was looking for you."

"Oh!" Then the trouble in sleeping was true. Marinette didn't have to go to school today because of her suspension so if she woke before the alarm, then something serious was really going on.

"Say goodbye to your friends now, my fairy. We've got to go." Grandma Gina said, walking towards her motorcycle.

"Can you guys meet me here again, tomorrow?" Bridgette asked the two.

"I'll try to. Mother only let me walk to school during Mondays and Wednesdays. I reasoned that it was exercise." Kagami informed. "It's a new arrangement I convinced her to."

"So… Wednesday morning, then?" Bridgette asked hopefully, once again crossing her fingers behind her back. _Please, please, please. I need to find some answers so I could know what to do next._

"Sure." Luka answered while Kagami nodded.

Bridgette gave them a light smile in return. "Thanks."

As she sped away on the motorcycle with her Grandmother, a single thought was on Bridgette's mind. _I'll help you baby cousin, even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**So... hope you guys like what's happening in this story, albeit it's slow. Anyway, I'll be updating once a week starting next week (Thursdays only) since exams are coming my way and so as schoolwork deadlines. However, b****y the end of February or the 1st week of March at the latest, updates will go back to twice a week. (Mondays and Thursdays).**

**Thank you for sticking up with this story and I hope you continue to stick with it. Review, Follow and Fav if you like! Also, have a great start of the year :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So… I'm trying to redeem Felix's character because honestly, I didn't expect the Felix in the show. I guess I've just grown accustomed to the Felix I watch in the comic dubs (check out MCZ Dub Productions, they have some great Brilix stuff) and thought of him as a reserved person not someone so selfish and cunning.**

**What I'm trying to say is Felix in this fic is different than the one in canon.**

**Anyway, I finished writing this chapter earlier than expected so I'm posting it. However, like I said in the previous chapter, updates are gonna be Thursdays only, at least for quite some time. This is a one time thing. Nonetheless, enjoy!**

* * *

**SEVEN**

Felix Graham de Vanily wasn't one to make rush decisions. He usually analysed every details first and thought about every possible outcomes next before deciding on the action he was going to take. That was why he couldn't believe that the second he finished reading a text message, he immediately looked up at his mom and said: "Have you thought about settling in Paris?"

Though surprised, his mom smiled at his question. After the day of his father's funeral, he never saw his mom cry again. She once told him that his father wouldn't like to see them sad so his mom always put effort in smiling and being enthusiastic at anything and nothing. "But after we got back the ring… are you sure you wanted to stay there?"

"I just thought that it would be a nice place to start anew," Felix paused, clearing his throat a little so that he wouldn't croak his next words, "Dad did want us to move there before…" he trailed off, clenching his fist, still not knowing how to continue. "It would also be fun to catch up with Adrien. I think Uncle Gabriel was being his overprotective self again and Adrien was refusing to see his behavior in a bad light."

This time, the smile in his mother's face vanished and was replaced with a frown. "He was really Emilie's son. Up until now I didn't know what they see in that man." Shaking her head, his mother ate a spoonful of her soup before smiling at him again. "If moving to Paris is what'll make you happy then we will. Maybe help your cousin at the same time…"

Felix smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Anything for you my little magician." His mom smiled, patting his arm, before continuing on eating her dinner.

Their conversation shifted to his schooling and extra-curricular activities after that; his mom asking him if he was going to give up some of his hobbies or if he was going to continue it once they move to Paris. Felix told her that he was going to ask Adrien if he knew some instructors that qualified in Felix's activities. "Maybe we can do basketball together?" Felix suggested, remembering the only activity he shared with his cousin.

"That'd be great. You can ask your cousin about the details and give them to me afterwards."

"Is your job gonna be okay about this?" Felix asked suddenly, mentally berating himself for not thinking about it first. He couldn't believe he didn't think about the adjustments his mom needed to make in his request to settle in Paris. He knew that his mom rarely refuse him anything and he felt bad not thinking about her.

_Damn that text message!_

"Of course, we have a company branch in Paris in case you're forgetting. Our family still owned a house there too."

Right, the branch of the company his mother refused to go to and the penthouse they stopped visiting because the disappearance of his aunt still grieved his mother. Felix knew his mom. She always had a smile on her face and a bounce on her step but it was only a façade she put.

Felix grew up playing pranks with his mother as his accomplice. Their favorite target was his dad; be it placing a tape on the T.V. remote, fake milk spilled over the office laptop, replacing his deodorant with cream cheese, even faking injuries using makeup and many more. Naturally, his dad would want his revenge and in turn, it would be Felix and his dad against his mom. It was how their family usually spent their time together.

Sometimes, when they visit his Agreste relatives, he and his mom would have Adrien and Aunt Emilie join them while his dad and uncle talk about business. (Though, he didn't think his cousin remembered those times. Felix was older than him after all.) His mom told him that when she was young, his mom aided by his aunt used to play tricks on people too; nothing too bad that could cause harm but fun enough that they'd enjoy doing it more than one time.

Because of the pranks he used to do with his mom, Felix knew and memorized his mother's smile. The smiles she was displaying nowadays weren't any of the smiles Felix was used to.

It started when his grandparents died. Two years after that, Uncle Gabriel told them of his Aunt Emilie's disappearance. Following that was his father's death. Felix knew how much his mom loved her twin and her husband. He even caught her crying one time, but she immediately denied it. Whenever he caught her again, his mom would throw him a winning smile and would start joking with him. The pranks stopped soon after that.

Felix knew she was only being her usual happy-go-lucky self for him, and as much as Felix wanted his mom to show her real emotions to him, he was scared that if his mom let out how sad she truly was then she'd never be back to her own self again and end up like his Uncle Gabriel – devoid of emotion.

Felix didn't want that, so he played along with his mother's façade. Hopefully, moving to Paris could actually help them both heal.

"Now, I'll head to my room now and see how fast we can move to Paris." Dabbing a napkin on her lips one last time, Amelie Graham de Vanily stood up from her chair. "Sleep well, Felix." With a kiss on his hair, his mother left the room.

"You too, Mom."

He was selfish, Felix knew this. He knew that his mom was holding back on her emotions and troubles she's been dealing with but instead of helping her cope by letting it out, he continued to be a spoiled son who got everything he wished for. Not wanting his mind to linger on those thoughts, as soon as he finished eating, Felix headed straight to his room and opened his phone to reply to the message he received earlier. "I'll be there."

* * *

**So… I hope you guys liked this version of Felix and Amelie. I'll be redeeming their characters in this story because, honestly, Adrien needed some family members (or even house members) who weren't evil! **


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

Adrien couldn't believe it. He just received at text from his cousin, Felix, Sunday night and now, said cousin was in front of him. It was only Tuesday afternoon. "I didn't know you'd be here this early." He said after letting go of their hug. (Technically, he was the one hugging his cousin and Felix didn't reciprocate the gesture but Adrien wasn't gonna focus on that.)

"Oh, Adrien," his Aunt Amelie smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Your cousin and I had been planning this for over three weeks now, didn't Felix tell you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Adrien replied. "Uh, no."

"Oh," his Aunt gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "I thought you knew but I'm sure that Felix just wanted to surprise you. Anyway, I'll be in my office waiting for an appointment. You two catch up, okay?" After giving Adrien and Felix a kiss on the cheek, Aunt Amelie left the room.

Felix didn't make an attempt to talk so Adrien was the one who broke the silence. "So, you're gonna practice basketball with me?"

"Once Mom spoke to your instructor and everything goes well, yes."

The air was awkward around them again. Adrien didn't want to be super welcoming to his cousin like the last time Felix visited. He was also checking his pockets for his cellphone and other possessions every thirty seconds. As if noticing his behavior, Felix let out an amused smile.

"Relax, Adrien. I wasn't going to pull a prank on you again."

Those words filled Adrien with relief. And seeing as his cousin didn't really try to play a trick on him for a whole hour, Adrien decided to give his cousin a second chance like he said he would on Felix's last visit. Although, now, Adrien was wary of his cousin; after discovering how much Lila's lies had affected Marinette it made Adrien see the world in a new perspective.

While being understanding to others was okay, he now knew that he should not make excuses for people who had done wrong. Whatever struggle they were going through didn't always justify their actions. One of Adrien's reasons for not exposing Lila was that – Maybe she just wanted attention that's why she lied. Now he realized that there were other ways Lila could get noticed by their classmates that did not involve lying.

And now, his princess was suffering because of her. While Adrien would be giving Felix a second chance, Lila Rossi wouldn't receive any of it from him anymore.

For once, Adrien was thankful that a photoshoot kept him away from school yesterday. That freed his Monday and gave him a day to plan how he was going to act in school in hopes of exposing Lila and opening the eyes of his classmates and teachers towards the liar. Since he had a piano recital earlier today, he was also not able to attend school which gave him another day to think of his plan.

Glancing at his cousin before him, Adrien let out sigh. Should he ask him for advice? Would he know what to do?

"Alright, spit it out." Felix said, massaging his head.

"What?" Adrien asked in confusion.

Rolling his eyes, Felix explained. "That was the hundredth time you sighed and it was only five minutes."

Adrien smiled. This was the cousin he knew. While Adrien knew that Felix loved playing tricks on people, they didn't really harm anyone… unlike the last one he pulled on him. But the Felix that Adrien used to know was a Tsundere, like the one now. Easily annoyed and irritated with his antics but actually cared about him… deep down.

Now, Felix scoffed. "Don't give me that ridiculous smile of yours, Adrien. Now, tell me what you've been sighing about so you could stop polluting the air in the room with every puff your breath."

"Hey!" Adrien protested half-heartedly. Why wasn't Felix like this during his last visit? It would've gone so much better.

"Are you going to tell me or not? Answer me so I could get back to my reading."

After hesitating, Adrien told Felix everything including how he felt about the situation but excluding the bits about him being Chat Noir. Felix only watched him with a stoic face but unlike his father, Felix didn't interrupt him one bit. Instead, his cousin encouraged him to continue talking and though Felix's expression remained neutral, Adrien could tell he was listening by the way he furrowed his brows, clenched his jaws, and when his eyes narrowed on certain parts of the story.

But what shocked Adrien was the most was when Felix slammed the book his holding down the table after his story. Felix then stood up and walked by the windows. Adrien took note of his clenched fists on his sides.

"Felix?"

Felix didn't hear any more words after Adrien finished his story. It was all too familiar – the events that had happened to his cousin's friends – and Adrien's actions somewhat reminded him of his own. At least his cousin had the decency to make up for it… unlike him.

"Felix…?" Adrien's voice brought him back to reality.

"Fee?"

Felix glared at his cousin. "Don't call me that."

"Okay," Adrien raised his arms in defense. "But what do you think should I do?"

"What I should've done." Felix muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Adrien asked, not being able to make out what his cousin said.

"Nothing," clearing his throat, Felix continued. "You should talk to the two friends you displayed your anger with first and apologize. Then, you can ask them to help you talk to your friend."

Adrien looked at Felix hopefully. "Do you really think they would help me?"

"I don't know." Felix shrugged. "It's not like I know your friends."

Adrien frowned before looking at him thoughtfully. "Would you like to meet them?"

When Felix didn't reply, Adrien continued. "I mean, since you're settling here in Paris it would be nice if you already know some people, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Great!"

The next morning, Felix regretted his decision immediately. If he knew that his cousin was going to drag him outside the house at 7:15 am near the Park (and later by the Seine) to meet with Adrien's friends, then he would've had said no to his cousin. However, a familiar sight changed his opinion on the outing.

Perhaps, agreeing to Adrien's request at meeting his friends was not a bad idea as he had initially thought.

**So… do you guys like this Felix?**

**Anyway… I'm sorry if this is taking so long (like, you know the fun with Lila and the salt with the class). It'll come soon though but as of now I hope you are enjoying Bridgette and Felix's interactions with their cousins.**

**I know I said the next updates are gonna be on Thursdays but I just found out that school was gonna be busy next Thursday so the next update (just for next week) will be on Monday. I'm sorry if the sched is messed up.**

**Still, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

Adrien Agreste was very thankful that his Aunt Amelie was a very smart and clever woman. The same afternoon when he had spent time conversing with Felix, his Aunt was in her office being interviewed by Alec Cataldi.

Amelie Graham de Vanily was a famous person after all, being the owner and CEO of the Vanily Jewels – one of the top jewelry brands in the country, if not the number one already. While the Gabriel brand had its own occasional jewelry collection, Vanily Jewels were still the people's favourite. Perhaps that was why his Aunt Amelie didn't like his father very much, because Gabriel Agreste went against the Vanily Jewels.

However, it seemed that even if his Aunt had some grudge against his father, she still cared for Adrien. That was proven in her interview that aired the evening after it was taken. His Aunt had declared that she and her son would be now settling in Paris, saying that it was the greatest wish of her favourite nephew, Adrien Agreste, and her beloved son, Felix, to spend more time together.

"It seems that both boys loved how our last visit went so I granted their request of moving here. Who could say no to those two?" Aunt Amelie told Alec Cataldi with a smile.

"They do seem close from everything that you're saying." Alec Cataldi commented.

"Oh yes, why don't we check on them?"

After telling Felix of the things bothering him, and after Felix kind of agreeing to meet with his friends tomorrow morning, his older cousin informed him of his mother's interview. And of course, by the time Aunt Amelie and Alec Cataldi barged into Felix's room, the two boys were caught playing video games by the camera. Being both models in which part of their job includes acting, they kept a smile on their faces (Though it was noticeable that Adrien had a bigger smile than his cousin) the entire ten minutes the visitors stayed.

In the aired video of the interview though, only three pictures of him and Felix were shown. But those didn't matter because just before the TV finished showing the interview, his Aunt Amelie's last words did two things at the same time: it showed Adrien that his Aunt was by his side and gave him more freedom in his life.

"I just love seeing the two of them enjoying each other's company!" Aunt Amelie gushed. "But Gabriel has given his permission so Adrien could now visit anytime he wanted. Isn't that amazing? So now, you can look forward to seeing the two boys together in their social media accounts."

Minutes after watching the interview, Adrien found himself in his father's office talking to the Agreste senior himself. It was clear that whatever his Aunt said in her interview was a lie. And even though Adrien Agreste now disliked liars, he couldn't really fault his Aunt Amelie for doing what she did.

Before they left in their last visit, his Aunt did managed to ask him about whatever she could think of; his job as a model, his studies, his friends and his hobbies. She must've picked up the fact that he had limited freedom and decided to do something to change it.

"What were you doing in your Aunt's house?" Gabriel Agreste asked with his usual intimidating self.

Adrien answered honestly. "After my piano recital, Aunt Amelie came to pick me up and told me you knew about it already, so I went with her and Felix."

"Hmm." His father was silent for a moment, his brows furrowed. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, you could visit your cousin."

Adrien smiled inwardly at that. However, as he was walking out of the office, he could've sworn he heard his father saying something about her Aunt getting her way this time around. Whether he heard it for real or not, Adrien knew that his Aunt had won this round against his father.

People would now be expecting Adrien and Felix together and if his father got in the way of that, then Gabriel Agreste could be easily portrayed as a bad guy destroying a good friendship between cousins. It would be band for the brand. And as much as it saddened Adrien to think of it, he knew that his father only acquiesced for the sake of his business and not for the happiness it brought his son.

"So, you're gonna hang-out more with your cousin now?" Plagg asked when they returned to his room.

"Yes, are you still against him?"

Plagg harrumphed before answering quietly. "I suppose I could give their family a chance. He did talk to you last night and for the first time I wasn't bothered with your moping and everything."

"If you say so, Plagg." Adrien appeased, knowing that Plagg was warming up to his mother's side of the family.

Before going to bed, Adrien texted his cousin saying he would come to their house early in the morning for the promised meeting with his friends. He also messaged Kagami if she and Luka could meet him near the park tomorrow.

When next morning came, Adrien was happy that somehow, everything was going the way he planned it: Felix was with him and met with some of his friends. Said friends were namely Kagami and Luka who had forgiven him for his outburst last Sunday. They were also the same friends who helped him met Marinette by the Seine.

That was the part when his bad luck decided to show itself and things started going wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**This update was supposed to be tomorrow (Monday) but since our school's schedule got messed up due to unexpected events, I decided to post this today. Hopefully, I can be certain of schoolwork deadlines tomorrow.**

**Anyways, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**TEN**

Bridgette considered her plan on Monday morning a success. Tuesday was spent on matters that didn't involve pretentions; she and Marinette spent a whole day together baking and cooking. However, Bridgette didn't fail to notice that her cousin didn't eat as much as she used to.

For the first time since she had known Marinette, her baby cousin managed to resist her special Beef Goulash.

And the only reason they chose baking and cooking was because Marinette refused to spend her time sketching designs with her. They always made sure to do sketches together at every visit they had with each other's families – Marinette sketching gowns while Bridgette sketching portraits of people or places.

This was the second thing that Bridgette could not believe. Marinette never refused a challenge – especially when Bridgette was her competition. They're both too creative for their own good.

With the things she noticed about her baby cousin, Bridgette didn't know whether to consider Tuesday a success for her investigation (since she actually learned a lot of valuable information) or a loss (since the things she observed about her cousin were all upsetting).

What Bridgette did know, however, was that Wednesday morning had been a total failure and disaster.

It started off relatively well; she managed to sneak out from the eyes of her baby cousin and dressed herself as a replica of said cousin. She'd bid goodbye to Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom too and like Monday, they let her out without question.

When she reached the Seine, Luka and Kagami were already there. But unlike the last time, they were not alone. There was a blonde boy with them and it didn't take long for Bridgette to realize that the guy with them was none other than her cousin's crush, Adrien Agreste.

"Hi guys!" Bridgette greeted, running up to them. "A-Adrien, I-I didn't know you'd be here."

"H-hi M-Marinette." Adrien smiled at her hesitantly. _Why does he look like he's afraid of me? I thought it was Marinette who couldn't speak around him?_

"Hi." Bridgette replied awkwardly with a little wave.

"I'm sorry if bringing Adrien makes you uncomfortable," Bridgette noticed that Adrien flinched at the last word Kagami used. "It was my idea to do that. But I really think that you should talk to him."

Kagami was not stupid. But after Adrien lashed out at the Couffaine Boat last Sunday, she couldn't help but feel as if she was one. Because that day made it clear to her now; Adrien might've used the word 'friend' to describe Marinette but Adrien cared about Marinette deeply. More deeply than he probably cared for Kagami and more deeply than he probably knew.

Kagami was not stupid. So after thinking about her feelings that Sunday afternoon, she realized that it would be pointless. Adrien loved Marinette (even if he did not know it yet) and Marinette loved Adrien. Either way, those two were bound to be together. Through her reflections, Kagami also found out that perhaps, she didn't love Adrien as she thought she did.

She didn't have many friends or people outside her family for that matter, so how could she really say that she loved him? She cared about him, Kagami knew that. But was that care deep enough to establish a romantic relationship?

She'd done her research about romance since she started hanging out with Adrien more post Miracle Queen and she'd never felt her heart beating fast nor sparks that romance was often associated with. What she did felt, however, was comfort and understanding. Perhaps it was because they were too much alike; having overprotective parents and less freedom. Perhaps it was their similarities that made her thought that she and Adrien were meant to be together. But that was not the case and Kagami knew that now.

And that was why when Adrien texted her saying that he wanted to meet up with her and Luka, she had told him to meet them at the park. It was also why, after Adrien finished apologizing to her and Luka for what happened last Sunday on the Couffaine's Boathouse and asked about how Marinette is faring, Kagami had convinced Luka that Adrien should come to them in meeting Marinette.

She may not be the one for Adrien but she knew the person who was. Besides, there was much more important things there were than her closest friends' love life and it was all of their friendship. Kagami decided that she would not let that Lila Rossi ruin what Adrien and Marinette had.

"Again, I'm sorry." Kagami repeated when she realized that Marinette was still not replying.

"I was to blame too." Luka said. "We're not pressuring you or anything if you don't want to talk to him yet but he wanted to make amends so…"

Luka's words hang in the air and Adrien took that as his time to interject. "It wasn't any of their faults Marinette. I forced them to bring me here so I can talk to you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you don't want to be friends with me anymore… and that you probably don't trust me anymore but I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Lowering his head, not able to face Marinette in the eye, he continued. "I'm sorry for giving you a bad advice and I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want –" before Adrien could continue, a voice interrupted.

"Bridgette."

Adrien, Luka and Kagami all gave Adrien's cousin confused looks. Felix left them about ten minutes ago to find a comfort room. Apparently, Adrien had dragged Felix at an 'outrageous time in the morning' just to have someone to accompany him when apologizing to his friends and he hadn't have much time to do his er… personal business.

"Bridgette?" Marinette voiced out what Adrien, Kagami and Luka wanted to ask.

Felix narrowed his eyes at Marinette, something which didn't get unnoticed by Adrien. "Hey!" He protested, stepping in front of Marinette to block his cousin's view and gain his attention. "Don't look at her like that. You promised me last night you'd be nice to my friends."

"And what's with the name Bridgette?" Luka asked. He was really curious to the way Adrien's cousin reacted at seeing Marinette. It was like he couldn't believe that Marinette was there. _Maybe Marinette reminded Felix of someone he knew?_

Before Luka could ponder further on his thoughts, Felix pushed Adrien out of his way stood before Marinette. "Bridgette..."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

"Bridgette..." Felix breathed.

"Uhm… who's Bridgette? I think you are mistaking me for someone else." Bridgette did her best confused expression and voice. She really hoped that Felix wouldn't see through it. She was just beginning to get some answers; if Felix didn't buy her act then she would be doomed.

"Stop pretending to be someone else, Bridgette. I thought we're okay when you texted me. I'm here in Paris now. I said 'I'll be there,' didn't I?" Felix took a deep breath before saying his next words. "I'm sorry."

If she was her old self, Bridgette would've swoon at how many times Felix said her name but things weren't okay between them; they had parted ways messily and they were still a mess. Also, this was _so _not the time. Sure, Bridgette would like to talk to him again, but not in this particular moment.

"I'm sorry but my name's Marinette not Bridgette."

"Do you really hate me that much?" Felix said, his eyes which rarely showed emotions were reflecting the pain in his voice. _Why of all the time in the world did he chose now to do that?_ Now, Bridgette really had to pinch herself discreetly to stay in character.

"What are you talk –" before Bridgette could continue a new voice interjected.

"Bridgette Dupain-Cheng!" She didn't need to look behind Felix to know that her baby cousin was making her way towards her.

Marinette ignored the other people surrounding her cousin and focused on Bridgette. "So this was why Grandma was keeping me busy and Maman and Papa was making excuses for me to stay at home."

"Nettie," Bridgette started but was once again cut off.

"No! Don't you Nettie me. You are ganging up on me!"

"Mari –"

"I hate liars, Bri…" Marinette's voice cracked up at that. "I thought you do too." With that, Marinette ran away.

Bridgette then glared the blonde beside her, "This is your fault." She said poking a finger at his chest to emphasize every word. "You always had the worst timing. Now look at what happened!" She gestured to the direction where Marinette headed off too before running off.

Then, she stopped and turned back around until she was faced to face with Felix again. "This is not over Fee. We'll have the talk you started soon." And with that, she sprinted to catch off with her cousin not caring about the three dumbfounded expressions she left behind.

"What was that?" Adrien, Luka and Kagami turned their head towards Felix hoping that he would help them make out what happened.

Unfortunately, the only response they got was: "She called me Fee again." The faint smile on his lips also didn't go unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Marinette locked herself up in her room not wanting to see any of her family members. Why were they doing this to her? Was it not enough that her classmates practically worked together to get her suspended? Why were her family scheming behind her back?

"I'm sure there's a possible explanation for it, Marinette." Tikki said, perching against her shoulder which brought her some comfort.

"But why did they do it, Tikki?" She asked, hugging her human-size cat pillow.

"Maybe they just wanted some answers…" Her Kwami offered. "I did tell you to be open with them Marinette. I think they're just worried about you."

"They don't need to. I'm handling everything just fine."

Tikki frowned at her. "Are you really sure that you're handling everything just fine?"

"I am."

"Marinette," it was the first time Tikki had actually come close to shouting at her. "You do not eat enough. You skip dinner by telling your parents you'll eat in your room but actually offering it to Chat Noir at patrols or giving it to stray animals if you don't have patrols."

"But Chat is skinny… I was just trying to help him."

"But you don't have to starve yourself to do that." Tikki pointed out.

"So I may have been dieting –"

"That's the point Marinette!" If Tikki wasn't serious at being mad at her right now, Marinette might've gushed about how cute the little red Kwami was. "You don't listen to Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale anymore. You used to listen to them every–"

Marinette cut Tikki off. "But they haven't released a new single yet."

"Well, how could you explain that you're not sketching clothes anymore?"

Marinette stayed silent. Tikki was right and there were no excuses she could think of anymore. It was the reason why she didn't bother looking for her lost sketchbook, because it didn't contain any important designs. Thank goodness that her old sketch book had no pages left the moment she started losing interest in sketching, otherwise she would've been immensely devastated.

"Okay, you made your point Tikki. So what if I lost interest in some of my hobbies?"

"Don't you think the fact that you lost interest in doing what you loved doing was the reason why your family was eager to get some information? If you just opened up to them, I'm sure they wouldn't be using some drastic measures."

Marinette frowned at that. "But what good would it do Tikki?" She sighed. "They'll only believe Lila over me. My classmates are already on her side, I don't want my family to be on her side too."

"You don't think your parents will believe you?"

Marinette sighed. "I don't know."

After a moment of silence, Marinette spoke again. "It's just, they easily grounded me the time I got expelled and they bought her excuse to Mr. Damocles." She fiddled with the cat pillow more before continuing, "I could deal not being friends anymore with my classmates, Tikki." After all, she wasn't really close to them before this past year. "But I don't know what I'd do if my family stopped believing in me."

"Oh, Marinette." Not knowing what else to say or do, Tikki dried Marinette's tears with her little hands. "Do you want to go out in the city for a little while?" That was the only idea Tikki could come up with.

"That'd be great, Tikki." Marinette smiled at her. "Thank you."

Unfortunately, the door to Marinette's room opened in the midst of her transformation.

"Nettie, I –" Bridgette's eyes stared wide-eye at her with also mouth hanging open.

"Uh…" Oh, boy. How was she gonna explain this to her cousin, now?

* * *

**We're still on Wednesday in the story timeline. The salting should start around next Monday-on-the-story-world, when Marinette isn't grounded anymore. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update last Monday guys. I thought I did but I forgot so… here it is. It's just that, school's been very busy and more hectic. I thought I told myself that I won't join any more extra-curricular activities when I transferred for this school year but it seemed that I was wrong – I have more extra-curricular activities this time than last school year. Hopefully, I'll survive.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**TWELVE**

"She's Marinette's cousin." Felix said Wednesday afternoon after his cousin and his two friends, Luka and Kagami, went to his house two hours after their school. According to his visitors they would have come earlier if it wasn't for their fencing practice or band rehearsal. Felix only rolled his eyes.

"That's it?" Kagami asked. "We came all the way here for nothing?"

"I didn't ask you to come here in the first place." Felix stated, not even looking up from his book.

"Yes, but we've been dying to know what happened earlier!" Adrien exclaimed.

"I was just curious." And really, Luka was indeed curious about how these blonde cousins seemed to have a crush on the Dupain-Cheng cousins. Sure, he liked Marinette, there was no point in denying that but after she started telling about Lila, Luka knew that what Marinette needed was a friend so he decided to hold back on his feelings for her.

However, after Adrien went to the Boathouse and expressed his emotions regarding what was happening with Marinette, Luka knew that it was a good thing he didn't act on his feelings. Marinette and Adrien clearly liked each other, even if they didn't know it themselves. If he somehow tangled himself in their romance, he was sure it'd be a mess.

"Fine, if you two were gonna annoy me with your questions then I might as well answer them."

"I thought you were gonna be nice to my friends!" Adrien protested.

"I am being nice to your friends. But I'm still annoyed with you and Tsurugi."

"So, Luka is the exception to that annoyance?" Kagami asked.

Felix shook his head. "No, he was just _not_ bombarding me with questions unlike the two of you."

Luka gave Felix an amused smile at this but then curiosity won over him so he decided to join Kagami and Adrien in being annoying. "The only reason why I'm not firing any questions at you is because I was too busy thinking about your crush on Bri –"

"And that's the cue for me to answer your previous questions." Felix said, glaring at Luka.

"Wait, I didn't know you have a crush on Marinette's cousin!" Adrien exclaimed.

Felix huffed at the three of them. "I do not have a crush on Bridgette." He stated as a matter of fact. "Bridgette was the one who has – had –" he frowned at his changed of words, "a crush on me." Taking a deep breath, Felix looked at them in the eye. "Now, do you want your questions answered or not? Because if you do want answers, then don't ask me anymore about Bridgette and crushes."

When they all agreed, albeit reluctantly, that was when Felix began telling them about what he knew.

"Those two, weren't just cousins. Bridgette was the closest relative Marinette has that they're practically sisters." When their brows either rose up or furrowed at this statement, Felix clarified. "Those were Bridgette's words, not mine. But it's true because Bridgette's parents and Marinette's parents were siblings. That was why their last names were both Dupain-Chengs."

"If you knew about their family history then how come you didn't believe Bridgette when she pretended to be Marinette?" Kagami asked. "They look so similar I had a hard time telling them apart."

"I haven't seen Marinette before and I only knew her because Bridgette is so talkative that I hardly have a choice but listen whenever she gushed about her 'baby cousin.'" Felix had this faraway look in his eyes as he said this, as if he was reliving a memory. "Anyway, I recognize Bridgette because I know her."

Felix grew quiet before speaking again. "Part of the reason I deleted the videos your friend sent you was because I saw a girl who looked like Bridgette in the compiled messages. I didn't know she was Marinette's cousin back then but it hurt seeing Bridgette again, even if it was only someone who looked like her. We didn't really…" Felix cleared his throat, "part ways in good terms…"

"But came to Paris for her?" Adrien asked carefully.

"Yes, I received a text message from her about three weeks ago. She said she needed my help about something."

"Not something but someone." Kagami concluded. "Otherwise, I don't see any reason why she would dress up as her cousin. And from what Marinette said earlier, it looked like other family members helped Bridgette conduct her plan."

"It must have something to do with Lila." Luka guessed. "Marinette must not have told her family about what's going on in school."

Felix grasped Luka's shoulders tightly, making the latter winced. "What name did you say again?"

"Marinette?" Luka questioned.

If possible, Felix's grip on his shoulders tightened even more. "No, the other one."

"Lila?"

This time, Felix's jaw clenched and Adrien laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "What's her full name?" Felix said through gritted teeth.

"Lila Rossi."

As soon as the words left Luka's mouth, they all jumped at Felix reaction. The book he was holding earlier was now thrown at one of the vases displayed in the living room. When he finally faced them, Felix's fists were clenched at his sides, knuckles white, and eyes hard. "How long have she been at your school?"

And so, the three of them – Adrien, Luka and Kagami – started telling Felix about Lila Rossi.

At the Dupain-Cheng Household, a different confrontation was happening.

"Let get this straight…" Marinette said perplexed at Bridgette's proposal. "You," she pointed at her older cousin, "will not ask questions about me being Ladybug in exchange for information about what's going on at school?"

Bridgette nodded.

"What if I don't tell you anything?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Bridgette asked.

Marinette sighed. She had no choice – technically she had, but knowing her cousin, Bridgette would stop at nothing to get answers. Might as well tell her the truth, the idea of Bridgette interviewing her acquaintances just to know what she wanted to find out didn't sit well with Marinette. Besides, if she was comfortable in sharing her deepest secrets with anyone, it would be her cousin.

Chat Noir popped in her mind too, but Bridgette's her family… and she already knew that she was Ladybug. Surely her favorite cousin would believe her over a liar, right?

Dropping off her transformation and after introducing Tikki and Bridgette to each other, Marinette started her story. She'd probably freak out about everything later. But for now, her cousin was waiting for answers.

"It all started when…"

* * *

**We're getting there! Bridgette and Felix finally get to know that Lila was behind everything! What do you guys think?**


End file.
